Darkness and Light
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Plongée dans l'ombre, Hermione va tout faire pour revenir dans la lumière. Mais pourra-t-elle y parvenir seule... Trad de MioneAlterEgo


Je sais que cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres à mes histoires en cours d'Harry Potter et je doute avoir encore des lecteurs, mais je compte bien les finir un jour, et même si cela doit me prendre des années, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Voici en tout cas une nouvelle traduction, un peu dramatique, comme je les aime et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Darkness and Light**

_It is love, not reason, that is stronger than death. - Thomas Mann_

Le soleil se levait et l'obscurité disparaissait. La lumière règnerait durant quelques heures, puis l'obscurité reprendrait ses droits. La vie est cyclique, mais certaines choses existent seulement dans l'obscurité et d'autres dans la lumière. Peu de chose précieuses ont de la valeur dans les deux à la fois.

Les livres sont un bon exemple de ce phénomène. Les livres sont associés à la lumière. Vous devez avoir de la lumière pour lire, évidemment et le bon livre vous éclairera à son tour d'une manière particulière. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans ma jeunesse immergée dans un livre ou un autre ; je n'ai jamais vraiment fait une pause pour considérer que ces tomes prisés seraient très peu utiles si je me retrouvais un jour entourée par l'obscurité.

L'obscurité est dévorante. Lorsque l'on est seul, complètement entouré par l'obscurité sans aucune lumière, le monde est un endroit tout à fait différent. Les choses que vous avez connu toute votre vie n'ont plus aucun sens, ne semblent plus vraies. Vous savez toujours à quoi votre main ressemble et soudain - simplement parce que vous ne pouvez plus la voir - vous commencez à paniquer. Si vous passez trop de temps dans l'obscurité, vous commencez à penser que vous n'avez jamais vue une main humaine de votre vie, et vous vous demandez si vous la verrez de nouveau de la même façon.

Passer beaucoup de temps dans la lumière est éducatif, mais vous voyez seulement les choses d'une seule perspective. Passer beaucoup de temps dans l'obscurité vous force à vous concentrer sur d'autre sens. Vous entendez les choses. Vous les ressentez. Le monde prend une nouvelle forme et devient en peu de temps un endroit très différent.

Après la Bataille Finale, j'ai passé une grande période de temps dans l'obscurité. Les magicomage de Ste Mangouste ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je vive. Ils pensaient qu'au pire je mourrai et au mieux ne me reveillerai jamais. Même si je me suis vraiment réveillée, ils ont décidé que je ne serais plus jamais la même personne. Cela met inévitablement en colère d'entendre les gens parler de vous comme si votre vie était finie et ne pas être capable de leur répondre, les contredire, leur dire qu'ils ont tord. Durant des semaines, des mois, je suis restée allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, incapable de parler, de bouger, ou même de voir. C'était comme flotter seule dans l'océan au plus profond de la nuit, tout en entendant des voix autour de soi en étant incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Durant des semaines, des mois, les gens planaient autour de moi, disant mon nom et parlant de tout ce qui était arrivé, de la faible chance que je me réveille. Elle a toujours été une brillante sorcière, disaient-ils, mais même si elle se réveille, elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Même son esprit ne serait plus aussi aiguisé après le nombre de sorts qui l'avaient frappé.

Assis là dans la lumière, ils étaient incapable de voir que je pouvais ressentir dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas mon esprit qui me gardait en vie.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps seule dans l'obscurité, les entendant parler à côté de moi. Ils ne savaient jamais que j'écoutais, ou même que j'étais capable d'entendre, mais tout le temps j'ai écouté pour entendre mentionner un nom particulier. Simplement entendre son nom me gardait en vie. Entendre sa voix, finalement, me ramena dans la lumière.

J'ai entendu les voix de mes parents, sentis mon père tenir ma main et les larmes de ma mère couler et mouiller l'épaule de ma robe de chambre. J'ai vaguement reconnu les voix des professeurs, camarades de classe et membres de l'Ordre alors qu'ils passaient prendre de mes nouvelles. Mon attention se revigorait toujours à la mention de Harry, Ginny ou Ron.

Tous les trois avaient survécu, bien que blessés à différents degrés. Une part importante de l'énergie magique et de la force de Harry avait été utilisée lorsqu'il avait jeté le sort final, il devait passer plusieurs heures à se reposer chaque jour. Ginny s'était trouvée à ses côtés tout le temps et par conséquent souffrait de blessures semblables - bien que moins graves que celles de Harry. Aussitôt qu'ils se furent sentis mieux, tous deux m'avaient rendu visite presque quotidiennement. Parfois ils restaient quelques heures, d'autres fois seulement quelques minutes. Mais je vivais pour leurs visites. Ils parlaient toujours de Ron.

Ron.

"Tu l'as sauvé, Hermione. Il va aller mieux." "Il se sent mieux maintenant, il arrive à rester éveillé un peu plus de deux minutes à présent." "Ron a passé une nuit difficile. Des cauchemars encore. Il a pris trois potions calmantes." "Il essaye de communiquer maintenant." "Il a demandé après toi."

_Il a demandé après toi._

A ce moment, je me suis concentré le plus possible pour réussir à bouger d'une certaine manière - soulever une paupière, agiter un orteil, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour leur faire savoir que je les avais entendus. _Dites-lui que je vais bien ! Dites-lui que je serais là aussitôt que je pourrais faire coopérer mes stupides membres ! Dites-lui que je voudrais tellement être avec lui..._ Je faisais mon possible pour concentrer chaque once de mon intelligence pour me rappeler tout ce que j'avais jamais appris sur l'anatomie humaine et la biologie pour bouger. Je devais me lever. Je devais aller voir Ron.

Malgré tout mes efforts, rien n'est arrivé. Mais alors, pourquoi ce jour aurait-il été différent ?

J'étais de nouveau allongée dans l'obscurité après qu'ils soient partis, revivant leurs mots. Il n'y avait rien au monde que je voulais plus que me lever et traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Et pendant un bref instant, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais plongée dans l'obscurité, j'ai honnêtement voulu mourir. Quel était le but d'être vivante, après tout, si je ne pouvais pas vraiment vivre ?

Lorsque vous êtes entourés par la lumière, il y a tant de choses à voir, tant de distractions. Quand vous êtes totalement couverts par l'obscurité, suffoquant sous son poids, la seule chose dont vous vous inquiétez est de survivre. Durant quelques minutes, je ne fus plus dans cet état d'esprit. J'étais allongée là, réfléchissant à mon destin malheureux, me demandant s'il était possible que je meurs, puisque je ne pouvais apparemment pas rassembler assez de force pour vivre correctement. Mais plus je pensais à la mort, moins ça avait de sens.

_Ron est vivant. Il va assez bien pour se souvenir de toi, pour demander après toi. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu lui dois au moins de t'accrocher assez longtemps pour être là quand il sera capable finalement de te rendre visite. Tu lui dois de continuer d'essayer de te rétablir._

La raison ressemblait à une faible voix dans l'obscurité. Alors que je pensais à lui, je me suis sentis plus forte et durant un précieux instant, l'amour, non la raison, sembla plus fort que la mort. Je voulais désespérément entendre sa voix, sentir ses mains s'enfouir dans mes cheveux, sentir l'odeur du savon sur sa peau lorsqu'il sort du bain, sentir ses lèvres contres les miennes, voir une tâche de rousseur particulière juste à côté de son oeil droit. Je voulais même hurler et me battre et jeter des choses dans une dispute jusqu'à ce que nous ne pouvions plus le supporter et que nous nous jettions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ces choses semblaient si stupides et sans importance. Qui restera en vie avec le désir pur de pouvoir un jour se disputer avec une autre personne ? Depuis le début il me poussait à bout, et pourtant c'était cette folie - penser à lui - qui me gardait saine d'esprit, bien plus qu'aucune raison ne pourrait le faire.

Les jours suivants furent difficiles. Bien que mon esprit se battait pour rester fort, mon corps devenait plus faible. Je flottais, perdant et reprennant conscience. J'étais vaguement consciente que les magicomages devenaient de plus en plus préoccupés. J'ai entendu l'un deux dire à Mme Weasley que je pourrais partir n'importe quel jour maintenant, mais cela ressemblait à entendre parler quelqu'un qui se trouvait très loin. Plus tard, la chambre était silencieuse. Je sentis une vague de paix m'appaiser. Rien ne semblait m'importer désormais. Vivre était agréable, mais la mort semblait tout aussi attirante. La chose la plus facile au monde à ce moment était de lâcher prise, se laisser flotter...

"Bonjour, Hermione."

Ces deux mots me ramenèrent à la réalité. _Bonjour, Hermione._ C'était sa voix. Il était dans ma chambre, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentis la chaleur de sa main rendue calleuse par le Quidditch recouvrir la mienne, et tout mon corps se figea, attendant ses prochains mots.

"Ils, hum... Ils m'ont dit que tu n'allais pas très bien. Ils disent que tu ne te remettras probablement jamais. J'ai juste... c'est... la seule chose qui m'a gardé vivant était de penser à toi. Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir, jamais. Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant." Je pouvais entendre les larmes dans sa voix, et je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre douloureusement sa peine. "Tu dois te réveiller maintenant, tu comprends ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter cette vie sans toi."

_Oh Merlin, Ron, ne dis pas ça ! Je veux revenir, je reviendrai, j'essaye autant que je peux !_

"Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir, Hermione. Et je ne vais pas perdre espoir en toi."

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, et je pus le sentir se pencher au dessus de moi alors que j'étais allongée. Son souffle était chaud et doux alors qu'il approchait de mon oreille et que ses lèvres chatouillaient ma joue.

"Je sais que tu es toujours là. Et je vais trouver un moyen pour te ramener. Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, et que je sois maudit si je te laisse partir sans me battre."

Je sentis ce que je pensais être ses doigts se serrer plus fort autour des miens, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende haleter.

"As-tu... ? Viens-tu juste de... ? Hermione, écoute-moi - refais-le encore !"

Faire quoi ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais fais quoi que ce soit ! Je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer maintenant et je sentis le matelas s'affaisser alors qu'il se mettait à genoux à côté de moi.

"Fais-le encore, serre ma main à nouveau ! Ou agite ton pouce ou ouvre tes yeux, fais quelque chose !"

C'était comme si quelque chose de très lourd comprimait ma cage thoracique. J'essayais le plus dur que j'avais jamais essayé de faire une chose, même minuscule, pour lui. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ; rien ne se passa. Je sentis le poids du matelas changer de nouveau et sentis son front se poser contre le mien. Ses beaux cheveux chatouillaient mon front, son nez frôlant le mien. Il soupira de dépit et j'ai voulu crier.

"C'est bon, Hermione. Nous réessayerons demain, d'accord ?"

Mais il ne bougea pas. Son visage reposait toujours contre le mien, nos doigts entrelacés et je pouvais sentir le poids chaud de son corps planant au dessus de moi. Nous sommes restés là, parfaitement immobile un moment. Je pouvais sentir l'émotion de vide en lui, et juste alors qu'il semblait qu'il allait bougé, j'ai ouvert mes yeux.

_J'ai ouvert mes yeux._

La lumière me submerga, m'aveuglant dans son intensité après être restée si longtemps dans l'obscurité, et voir le choc sur le visage de Ron à cet instant était quelque chose que je n'oublierai jamais.

"Hermione ? Oh Merlin, tu as... HERMIONE !" Il hurlait maintenant, tombant presque du lit alors qu'il m'escaladait. "Ne... Ne vas nulle part ! Je vais juste... MAMAN, PAPA, HARRY, VENEZ VITE !"

Les visages que je n'avais pas vu depuis des siècles apparurent dans la chambre. Il y avait de nouveaux visages, aussi, de médicomages dont les voix que je savais qui me surveillais depuis des mois. Chaque visage était embarrassé et effrayé ; si Ron était dans ma chambre, hurlant pour que quelqu'un vienne, cela ne pouvait probablement pas être bon. Mais après un moment, tous commencèrent à comprendre ce qui arrivait, les regards de crainte furent remplacés par des cris de joie. Je ne pouvais pas forcer mes muscles faciaux à répondre à tout, donc sourire était hors de question. Mais quand je réussis à cligner deux fois des yeux (Cligne deux fois si tu sais qui je suis !), vous auriez pû penser que personne dans la chambre n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi extraordinaire de toutes sa vie.

Mme Weasley était en pleurs. Mr Weasley sortit en courant presque immédiatement pour trouver un téléphone pour prévenir mes parents. L'une des médicomages les plus vieux avait apparemment été si surprise qu'elle était pratiquement tombée sur une chaise près de la porte alors qu'elle signalait aux autres guérisseurs de venir voir. Harry et Ginny s'extasiaient, se penchant au dessus de mon lit et parlant si rapidement que je pouvais à peine discerner ce qu'ils disaient. Mais les expressions sur leurs visages et la joie dans leurs voix étaient indubitables. Harry avait le sourire le plus véritable que j'avais jamais vu, et les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues de Ginny alors qu'elle riait comme une folle.

Et puis il y avait Ron. Il avait réussit à grimper sur le lit à côté de moi (malgré les protestations véhémentes de presque tous les médicomages dans la chambre) et tenait ma main en gardant son regard plongé dans le mien. Il ne dit pas grand chose sauf raconter encore et encore aux guérisseurs rassemblés ce qui était arrivé, mais chaque fois il baissait les yeux vers moi, son visage s'éclairant.

J'avais vécu dans l'obscurité si longtemps que j'avais commencé à me demander s'il y avait vraiment une chose appelée lumière. Maintenant que j'étais de retour dans la lumière, je ne voulais plus retourner dans l'obscurité.

Je ne peux toujours pas bouger mon corps. Merlin sait comment j'ai réussis à serrer la main de Ron. J'ai seulement le contrôle minimal des muscles de mon visage. Cela m'a prit des semaines de pratique seule la nuit - une fois qu'ils étaient tous partis et que Ron était endormis - pour être capable de lui murmurer "Je t'aime". Je ne vais pas encore 'bien'. Le chemin de la guérison est encore long à parcourir. Mais la lumière dans ses yeux quand il m'a entendu dire ces mots... c'était suffisant. Pour le moment, je vivrais dans cette lumière.


End file.
